Watching, Protecting, Loving
by DeathOrchid
Summary: Itachi was always looking out for Sasuke, but then a little blossom caught his attention. He watched as she bloomed even when the odds were against her. He didn't think that such a fragile flower could save him.


**This one-shot is dedicated to sakuraitachilover. She messaged me out of the blue and was like, "Hey i was wondering if i could make a request on a couple to write about?" and after a quick brainstorming session this was born. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He first saw her when he was thirteen years old and his days in the village were numbered.<p>

He was picking up Sasuke from the academy when the girl caught his eye. She looked so innocent, so untainted. How was this girl planning on becoming a ninja?

* * *

><p>He did the deed and left eight year old Sasuke with the task of killing him. His brother, and many others, now thought of him a monster. In reality he was doing what was best for the village, what was best for Sasuke.<p>

* * *

><p>He wasn't planning on seeing Sasuke again until he sought him out, but Itachi was still the caring brother he tried to convince Sasuke never existed. He was always watching Sasuke, always there. He was the shadow that never looked quite right, the lonely crow, or the unseen eyes staring from the darkness. It wasn't actually him, he had work for the Akatsuki that needed to be done, but it was second best: an exceptional clone that relayed its information back to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi watched the pink-haired girl grow up with his brother. She chased after Sasuke like all the other girls did. She kept that look of innocence, the opposite of his jaded brother.<p>

They still had yet to take a life. When Itachi was that age he had much blood on his hands.

He still wondered how she would become a ninja. She was smart, he'd give her that much, and she had strength, though she didn't know how to channel it except through anger, but the girl lacked the mind-set to kill.

* * *

><p>They ended up on a team together, along with the Jinchuuriki.<p>

They were a sorry bunch: Sasuke was selfish, the Kyuubi container never used forethought, and the girl was too caught up with his foolish brother to notice anything else around her.

They finally began to act like a real team during their mission to Wave. Sasuke was starting to connect with people again: He saved both the girl (She's finally getting a taste of what it's like to be a ninja.) and the fox boy. Itachi saved the girl too; when they first encountered Zabuza the girl was defending the old man and kunai was thrown by a third party. Itachi stopped it from impaling her in the head. He told himself that it was out of pity and nothing else, Sasuke was his main and only objective.

* * *

><p>The girl had good chakra control, something his brother needed to pick up on if he ever planned to master the Sharingan.<p>

* * *

><p>After four years his brother activated his Sharingan again, this time to protect the Jinchuuriki, Naruto. (Is this the one you are planning to kill foolish brother?) His efforts were in vain though, he was defeated and would have been killed if not for the ice user deciding to spare him. Naruto let loose some of the Kyuubi's chakra. (That could be a problem in the future.)<p>

The girl mourned over the seemingly dead body of his brother. Itachi decided that if his brother was really dead he would mourn too, but death would be the best thing fate could give Sasuke. (Maybe this girl could be good for him?)

* * *

><p>Itachi was not pleased when Kakashi entered his brother, and Sakura, into the Chuunin Exams. They were not ready, was he trying to get them killed? He became a little more confident that perhaps they could pass: Sasuke defeated the disguised, incompetent Chuunin he once called Sensei and Sakura saw her way through a genjustu. (They have improved.)<p>

Sakura was an interesting individual, even though she admitted that Sasuke won't acknowledge her she still chased him. (Maybe you can save him.) He wanted to believe that this girl, this Sakura, could undo everything he had done to corrupt his brother.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was cocky Itachi had hoped, that like himself, that had skipped him, but no, the Uchiha blood ran thick in him. Sasuke used his bloodline again, this time against a fellow Leaf shinobi who could not use chakra; Itachi had spotted this right away. (He hasn't improved enough.) His foolish brother lost.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi was not in any means an idiot. He was not going to enter a room filled to the brim with Konoha nin, instead he chose to watch through a window, in crow form, as the first part of the exam took place. Sakura was incredibly smart, knowing answers to questions that few Jounin could solve. Sasuke figured out the real problem though and used his Sharingan to cheat.<p>

After the first exam was finished Itachi flew to a tree near Team Seven. Something unsettled Itachi, some of the contestants didn't feel right, especially one. (Orochimaru.)

The second test began and immediately someone impersonated Naruto. Sasuke's observation skills caught the imposter instantly. The girl completely missed it, she had her guard down. Did she think this was some sort of game? She was going to get herself killed. Sasuke chased the low-level Mist ninja away. (Exactly what I expect from you.)

Sasuke had his clever moments; he decided to make a password, little did they know they were being watched by someone. (Orochimaru are you here for him?)

They were attacked and separated; Sasuke and Sakura were able to hide but Naruto was blown away. The girl, she might have noticed a Sasuke impersonator but a Naruto one was an entirely different story.

* * *

><p>Maybe his foolish little brother wasn't so foolish to notice the eavesdropping snake user. Strike that, taken down so easily by Orochimaru's killing intent; the girl he could understand, Sasuke not so much. At least he slightly redeemed himself by escaping and saving his teammate on top of that. Death though, again that was one of Sasuke's best options, that or give up on his revenge. Never mind about him redeeming himself, he missed the snake that was feet from him.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke offered his scroll he was only thinking of the well-being of his team, but Naruto predicted that such a powerful enemy would not just let them go. His foolish brother still had a great deal to learn.<p>

Naruto again used the demon fox's chakra. His displays of strength had a negative effect on his brother's ego. Thankfully, Orochimaru sealed the red chakra for the time being. The girl saved the boy from falling to his death and her words seemed to have more of an effect of Sasuke than Naruto's did. (Interesting. Let's see how you do faced against Orochimaru foolish little brother.)

The fight turned out average. In Itachi's opinion, had Sasuke been fighting anyone but Orochimaru, someone of low Jounin strength or below, he might have won. (So you do want Sasuke's body.) Itachi agreed with Orochimaru that Sasuke had the potential to surpass himself.

While the girl and his brother were paralyzed she had the daring to talk back to Orochimaru. (Your mind seems almost immune to the killing intent while your body is just the opposite.) Sasuke was bitten by the Snake Sannin and darker aura mixed with his chakra. A seal made itself known on his neck. (This is not beneficial to the plan.)

Itachi let Orochimaru go, deciding that killing him would have made too much of a disturbance to be doable. (Next time I see you, you die.)

Itachi divided his crow form and sent them to scout the area. The girl was almost left all alone with her two unconscious teammates. Amazingly, she was able to carry both of them to a safer place on the forest floor and secure the area.

Against her best efforts she fell asleep, not knowing that she was being watched by a hostile team. One of the Itachi-crows had spotted them and transformed itself into a squirrel. (I do not do cute and fluffy.) He allowed himself to be captured and have a paper bomb strapped to his back. From another point of view a crow watched from a tree as Sakura abruptly awakened. (Bad dreams already? You have many more ahead of you.) He felt a sense of understanding for her; his nightmares had haunted him to the point of near insomnia.

The chipmunk Itachi ran towards Sakura, where she threw a kunai to scare him away from her poorly laid decoy trap. Another crow watched as the green-clad ninja who defeated his brother passed by. (Perfect.) The boy saved the squirrl that was desperately trying to escape from the lighted paper bomb on its back. The crow that watched disappeared in a silent gust of feathers.

The original crow watched from its perch as Orochimaru's underlings appeared, and the green-clad boy was defeated.

(Your infatuation with my brother will be the death of you.) The girl was willing to sacrifice herself to save her teammates. She also seemed to come to the realization of what was really important to a ninja. (Not afraid of pain huh?) The blows to her head that she received from the Sound ninja almost made Itachi cringe.

Thankfully she was saved. The feeling of relief that passed through Itachi was ignored.

These shinobi weren't much better than Sakura though and quickly surrendered. (What has happened to the training programs after I left?)

More Leaf genin showed up, one being a Hyuuga; Itachi made sure to be careful around him. A spike of dark chakra came from Sasuke and hea woke covered in curse marks.

(You really do care about this girl.) But Itachi also came to another conclusion; Sasuke would desert the village, in time, to seek power from Orochimaru.

Even after her beating the girl was still able to move. Her actions, either the words and/or the hug caused the seal to recede. (Interesting.)

The Sound team retreated. The Konoha teams acted as if they were having a party in the Forest of Death. (What have they taught these children?)

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as they continued on, receiving help from Kabuto, Orochimaru's servant and Sasori's spy. They finally made it to the tower, only to then face preliminaries. (How do they not notice you Orochimaru?)<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi felt a sense of pride when Sasuke won. He split again; one shadow to watch the matches another to follow Sasuke. (You will never get Sasuke's body or the Sharingan, I promise you that Orochimaru.)<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura faced the girl who was her rival. She first let her feelings get in the way and prevent her from using her full potential. Then everything changed. She insulted the other girl to motivate her. (You are an interesting kunoichi Sakura, ruled by your emotions. This will either kill you or help you succeed.)<p>

* * *

><p>Her chakra control was extremely well-developed, she would make a fair genjutsu specialist or even a medic-nin<p>

* * *

><p>He watched as she got cocky and then trapped in a mind-control jutsu. Somehow she was able to fight it and break free. (Interesting, I wonder how you would deal against my Tsukuyomi.) The double KO was a very befitting end. (If you didn't favor students Kakashi she might have won.)<p>

* * *

><p>The days went on and Sasuke trained with Kakashi. The final stage of the Chuunin Exams arrived. The invasion happened and Sasuke was faced with the possibility of his new "family" almost dying. Naruto surpassed Sasuke in saving Sakura. Itachi was now positive that Sasuke planned to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>He personally visited the village after the Third Hokage died. (I'm still here elders.) He taught Kakashi a lesson and then proceeded to look for Naruto, knowing that Jiraiya would stop him. His brother was not suppose to find out about his visit, but someone had slipped up. He played the role of the evil brother again and reluctantly forced Sasuke to watch the murder of their clan again.<p>

* * *

><p>After Sasuke was healed he started distancing himself from everyone, including the innocent girl. Itachi begun to feel guilty. (If it wasn't for me, you two could have been happy together. I'm sorry that Sasuke is too far gone.)<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke left, after breaking the heart of the innocent girl. He let her body fall on the cold, hard path. Itachi had a small pit of anger form. (After all she has done for you this is how you thank her?) Itachi picked up her small body and laid it on a nearby bench. He acted as her protector until morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi didn't follow Sasuke. He didn't want to risk the snake finding out by some whim that he had been following his brother. Instead, for those two and a half years Itachi watched over Uzumaki Naruto, while giving Jiraiya intelligence on the Akatsuki for he was Jiraiya's informant, and Haruno Sakura.<p>

He observed as the girl was taken under the tutelage of the Hokage. Her innocence became tainted as she watched death happen before her. She kept a part of herself pure though by becoming a medic; saving lives instead of taking them. Itachi respected this, being a pacifist himself. She learned to wield her uncontrollable strength that once only made itself known when she was angry or annoyed.

(Sasuke you have no idea what you've missed.) Little by little Itachi had come to care for the formally fragile flower.

* * *

><p>Sakura first met him when she was fifteen years old. Everyone around her was filled with fear when they came across him on their mission to save Gaara, everyone but her. She knew that it wasn't right to not be afraid, or even tense, of a S-ranked criminal, but something felt harmless about him. He felt familiar. She didn't feel threatened, quite the opposite.<p>

She needed answers. She looked right into his eyes and nothing happened. (What is wrong with me? Why am I being so irrational? He could kill me…but I don't think he will.) By accident her gaze got caught by his ring and she was sent into a genjutsu.

* * *

><p>"You should know better than to challenge me girl."<p>

"I'm not scared of you."

He observed her, not allowing anything show.

"You should be."

"I know. I should be angry too, but I'm not."

(Angry because you're the reason Sasuke-kun left.)

"How do you feel then?"

"Safe." The word had dropped from her mouth without her even thinking.

* * *

><p>Itachi was a man who expected everything, so it came as a shock when Sakura let it be known that she didn't hate him like he expected. He wished to call her foolish, tell her that he could easily kill her, but another part of him was pleased. He didn't know what to do, scar her for life or do the unthinkable and tell her the truth.<p>

"I'm sorry Sakura." He disappeared as he broke up into many crows, crows that Sakura had seen many times; they had rich black feathers and red eyes. They flew around her and the scream she let out went unheard by the outside world.

Sakura was released from the genjutsu. The battle with Itachi went on.

Itachi let himself be easily beaten, not that it even was his body. He and Kisame split up after they awoke from their trances. He made his way to the meeting point, as he hoped that what he'd done had been the right choice; this had been the first time in a long time that he was uncertain about his decision.

As the familiar presence approached, alone, he almost permitted himself smile. He let her come up from behind.

"Is it true?" She didn't sound skeptic, just in a state of disbelief.

"You wouldn't be here if you doubted me."

"Maybe I just want answers; maybe I'm just sick of all the lies I'm being fed."

She had always been the kind of person who wanted the truth. (A horrible profession to go into if you want that Sakura.)

"So you came to a S-ranked criminal?"

"I'm not scared of you." She repeated again.

Itachi transported behind her and held a kunai to her neck.

"How about now?"

"No."

He released her.

"I'll send one when you get back home."

He gave a small cough. (I need my medicine.)

"What about my questions?"

He vanished from her sight, but not without leaving a watchbird behind.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't know what to think; Itachi, the supposedly evil brother to Sasuke, was ordered to kill his family and he was really protecting Sasuke from something, something horrible. (Why did he let me in on it though?) Sure she found out Itachi had been watching her too along with his brother, but only because they had been in close proximity to each other when they were younger, and was watching now in case Sasuke made contact with her or Naruto. (But still, why me?)<p>

* * *

><p>The bird perched motionlessly on the couch. The door to the apartment opened to reveal the tired, mission-worn kunoichi. (She deserves that title now.)<p>

She observed the bird for a moment then spoke.

"So are you going to answer my questions now or disappear again?"

Itachi responded by transforming into a human persona.

Sakura sat down next to him.

"Why me?"

"You care about my foolish brother and, unlike Naruto, you have the rationality to believe me."

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting more?"

She nodded.

"You have some sort of lung disease, possibly tuberculosis, maybe cancer, and, if what Kakashi-sensei told me is true, the Mangekyou Sharingan is deteriorating your eyesight."

(You have improved greatly Sakura. Your medic observation skills are excellent.)

"I am fine, girl."

She gave a dry laugh.

"You are going to die."

The realization struck her, her eyes widen.

(Figured out that quickly?)

"That's what you want. You are going to die anyways and you're just holding on until Sasuke kills you."

"He needs the Sharingan." (If I tell her anymore I'll either have to kill her or…)

"As in he needs your Sharingan? Is that what you mean? What kind of sick doujutsu is that?"

"The Uchiha kind."

"You are going to be a martyr just so Sasuke can have your eyes?"

Itachi let out a sigh.

"Yes."

"Why are you letting him go on believing that you are a monster?"

"I am."

"No you aren't. You were ordered-"

"I killed my Clan. I wanted to protect the village, so I became a monster."

"But-"

"I must go." He disappeared, only to become a shadow that protected her home. Itachi wasn't use to dealing with friendly conversations, especially when the person was trying to convince him of something he came to terms with years ago.

* * *

><p>Sakura had to admire him, he sacrificed everything for Sasuke and received nothing in return except hatred.<p>

* * *

><p>When they, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and herself, encountered Sasuke again the familiar presence of her secret guardian was absent. She felt scared. Sasuke was different; he almost killed Naruto, and if Orochimaru hadn't stopped him he would have killed them all.<p>

Sakura was confused, had her feelings changed towards Sasuke? She always had felt protected in his company but now terror filled her. Was it because he had left to join Orochimaru or was it something else? Something that…something that was missing.

* * *

><p>Itachi couldn't have went on that mission, he knew his brother was near. He didn't want to see him until the time was right. (I don't want to know all your moves. A surprise would be nice.)<p>

Instead he went and found a way to release Sasuke from Orochimaru's curse seal. (It'll be a good bye present.)

He was there when Sakura returned home from her mission sporting a new wound. (Naruto-kun must have lost control again.)

She went to her bedroom and laid facedown on the bed.

"I know you're there, somewhere. We need to talk."

He appeared in the room.

"You weren't on the mission were you?"

"I saw no need to be."

"You've always been nearby before then though haven't you."

Itachi grunted. (Yes.)

"Were you there when he left?"

Another grunt.

"He's going to do anything to kill you."

"I know."

"And all you want is for him to have your eyes?"

"Hn."

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p>There had to be more reasons Itachi confined in her. He trusted her, Sakura knew that, or else he wouldn't have allowed her to do the surgery. His lungs were fixed too. (It was tuberculosis.) He could have left her or not made any more contact but he did. They talked, face to face. She was surprised that no one in Konoha found out that the real Uchiha Itachi had visited her, and sometimes slept on her couch. She learned a good deal about him: he was a connoisseur of tea, a pacifist, and, unlike his brother, loved sweets. He might have been quiet, but it was a sit in silence and think sort of quiet, he wasn't brooding.<p>

Days turned to weeks and then months when Sakura was informed that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. She, and several others, was to be sent on a mission to apprehend Uchiha Itachi and track down Uchiha Sasuke. (The time has come.)

"I'm leaving."

"Hn."

"I guess I'll see your clones occasionally."

"Hn."

"Don't leave okay? There's no reason for you to leave: there's food in the fridge and your favorite tea in the pantry."

* * *

><p>Sakura had come to care for Itachi like he had her.<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess I'll go then. Um…it looks exactly like you so no one should question it. Good bye."<p>

Itachi opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

"If you come across the one in the orange mask who goes by Tobi do not engage."

Sakura nodded and left him to be alone in his meditation stance. (Please don't leave.)

* * *

><p>Following the first day Sakura was gone Itachi decided to take up the offer on tea. He went into the kitchen and started to boil a pot of water then found the tea. There was a paper wrapped around it; it was a note. After he enjoyed the tea he resumed meditation. (We have much to talk about.)<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi was waiting for Sasuke, knowing he was getting closer. This was to be their final battle and Itachi was going to die. He knew Zetsu was watching; he had to make sure there was no doubt in the plant-man's double mind that this was the end, because it was, the end for himself and his Sharingan.<p>

His brother fought to the best of his abilities, but that wasn't enough. Itachi was able to seal Orochimaru and the curse mark, thus leaving Sasuke untouched by the tainted power.

Itachi felt his strength disappearing and Sasuke was beaten, almost. He struggled to his brother and poked him in the forehead with a smile.

"Forgive me Sasuke. It ends with this."

The body fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>They failed their mission, not that Sakura expected them to succeed, she knew the truth.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't get home fast enough. (Please be there.)<p>

She hestitated as she put her hand on the cold metal sphere and turned it.

Inside the apartment was dark.

"Itachi?"

There was no answer.

She closed the door and tried to prevent herself from crying. She had now been rejected twice, both by Uchihas.

Her control slipped and the hot, wet tears begun to descend down her pale face, forming droplets as they reached her chin and plummeted to the floor.

Her breathe caught in her throat and a sob escaped.

* * *

><p>Itachi was in deep meditation. He had never felt so free. He made peace with his metaphorical demons.<p>

He missed as the sound of the door squeaked through the apartment and was pulled from his state of peace when his name was called. (Home sooner than I thought.) He stood up just as the sound of crying filled the room. (Next time I'm meditating in the entry room instead of the kitchen.)

He appeared behind the pinkette.

"Why are you crying?"

She spun around and stared up into his stolen eyes. Itachi was pulled into a desperate hug by the petite girl.

"You didn't leave." She choked out.

If he wasn't Itachi he would have rolled his eyes.

"I am not my brother."

"Did you read my letter?"

She had let go of him and was rubbing the tears from her slightly red cheeks.

"You know too much about the Sharingan Sakura. I either have to kill you to keep that information secret or you must join the Clan."

Sakura looked at him with big eyes.

"Killing you wasn't an option because you have become one of the three things I care about, including Sasuke and this village."

"So you are…are you proposing?"

"That is how you would become part of the Uchiha Clan, unless you plan to marry my brother?"

"No…I mean no, not him. To you: yes, oh yes!"

For a second time that week Itachi smiled.

"But what am I suppose to do about the village? I can't just leave."

"I've been teaching you my clone jutsu for a reason."

Itachi was never tired of that look that crossed her face when she fully comprehended something.

"I'll go pack some essentials."

He knew that if they planned it just right it would be months, possibly a year, before Sakura's clones were all dispelled. (And we shall be long gone by then.)

* * *

><p>Sakura never regretted helping Itachi escape from his fate. She voluntarily switched his eyes with another and surgically made the decoy look like him. (I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Kabuto.)<p>

Itachi controlled the body like he had done to others, many times before, and used it to replace himself. That body was the one who died next to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura are living in a far-flung village to a country north of Rice.<p>

Itachi owes Sakura for many things: his life, his happiness, and a second chance. Sakura owes Itachi too, her growing belly shows that.

"I love you Itachi."

"And I love you Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>It probably isn't as fluff filled as you wanted sakuraitachilover, but I hope it'll do. Don't forget to review people!<strong>


End file.
